The Division of Adolescent Medicine, Childrens Hospital Los Angeles is submitting a proposal to the National Institutes of Health to participate in the Adolescent Medicine Trial Network for HI V/AIDS interventions. This clinical network is planning to continue research on HIV infection in adolescents that will build on the existing database established through the REACH project. The overall goal of this cooperative effort is to achieve a better understanding of HIV disease progression and comorbidity in adolescents and design new interventions to improve health care management. The specific research agenda will be developed in year one by the Adolescent Medicine Leadership Group and staff from NICHD, NIAID, NIMH, and NIH.